Rachel Berry, Love Guru Santana Lopez, Silent Partner
by gleeklover527
Summary: After Santana and Rachel are able to fix their relationship. Rachel is considered to be a type of expert on the subject of girlfriends that can't confess their feelings. Follow up to 'Who Says You Can't Go Home'.


"Ms Berry?" A low knock came on her classroom door not pulling her head up from grading papers she signaled for the person to come in, "Can I talk to you?"

"Oh Kylie! Yes of course." Finally giving the student her attention she put down the pen in her hand.

"I didn't know you wore glasses."

"Well I usually don't," She pulled the glasses off her face laying them on the desk, "However when I start grading papers I need them. Just a side effect of getting older I suppose. But I'm sure you aren't here just to discuss my glasses."

"No I...well I'm having some problems with this person I'm kinda seeing."

"Kinda seeing? I would think your English teacher taught you better than that." Rachel teased her student instructing her to sit in the chair beside of her.

"Well I just...I don't want to say it out loud Ms Berry."

"Why don't you try?"

"We've been...well sleeping together for the past few months and I know that she has feelings for me she just...she doesn't really say it."

"Okay." Rachel sighed hating that the young girl in front of her was in such pain, "How can I help?"

"It's just I know you understand because of Santana and I don't have a sister and my mom wouldn't understand. I just...I really need some advice."

"Well then tell me about her."

"Oh Ms Berry she's wonderful! But other people don't really see it. She hangs out with the wrong crowd and she's by exactly popular. She's the perfect rebel. She smokes, she curses and she fights. But she's so much more than that."

"Yes I completely understand. Santana was the exact same way in high school...and well she still is I suppose."

"But Ms Berry when we're together she's different. She becomes a completely different person. There's this tenderness and even if she never says a word I know that she must feel the same."

"Have you ever tried telling her how you feel?"

"No," Kylie shook her head, "I don't want to mess everything up. If she heard me talk about a real relationship then she'd probably run off and find some other Cheerio to warm her bed."

"So you're afraid she'll dump you for another girl if you actually talk to her?"

"Well I guess when you say it I guess it sounds a little silly." The teenager nervously rubbed her hands together, "I love her Ms Berry and I know that eventually she'll tell me. But she's scared of talking about feelings."

"Are you absolutely certain you're not seeing Santana?" The teacher joked earning a laugh from the blonde

"I just feel so childish! What would you do Ms Berry?"

"Kylie I'm probably not the best person to ask. Santana I have been together for over four years now and until that day in the classroom she had never said I love you. I never pressured her to say something to me because I didn't want to lose her." She took her student's hands and gave her a sad smile, "You're not being childish you're being human. I am 30 years old and I still couldn't tell my girlfriend I needed to know how she felt."

"I just wanna ask her without losing her."

"Kylie if she loves you. It'll happen and if she doesn't...well then she doesn't know what she's missing out on."

"Thanks Ms Berry," Giving her teacher a hug she hustled to the door turning around when she heard her name called

"Kylie what's her name?"

"Its Maria."

"Hey ladies."

"Hi Santana, bye Santana." Kylie rushed out leaving a confused Santana and a smiling teacher

"Was it something I said?"

"No she was just having girlfriend problems." Rachel said standing up and making her way to her girlfriend.

"And you're the expert on the subject now?" Santana wrapped her arms around her waist dropping a kiss on irresistible lips.

"I seem to be," Leaning up she smiled against the Latinas mouth, "I snagged you didn't I?"

"Hm I guess that's true." Giving the teacher a deeper kiss she pulled away, "What was wrong?"

"Her girlfriend doesn't do well with emotions and Kylie doesn't really know where they stand."

"Ah okay I gotcha."

"A lot like you actually."

"That's cute."

"You liked that?"

"Yeah real hilarious," Reaching down again she was interrupted by the sound of approaching feet.

"Ms Berry you were right!"

"I usually am," Rachel pinched Santana after a sarcastic comment, "But about what this time?"

"She did feel the same way!" Breaking apart the adults looked at the blonde with matching smiles.

"Kylie, what the hell babe? I've been lookin everywhere for you. I say I love you and then you run off...I thought I was gonna have to go Lima Heights on somebody!"

"Maria?" Santana stepped forward and removed the hood from the girl's head, "You're Kylie's girlfriend?"

"San? When you said you were dating the hot teacher at McKinley I didn't think you meant the hottest teacher."

"Wait you two know one another?" Rachel asked

"Yeah little Santos here is my cousin."

"You never told me that!" Kylie swatted her girlfriend's arm

"Maybe because you think she's hot! It's fuckin' weird."

"Maybe she has good taste." Santana corrected.

"Or maybe she just has a type." Rachel suggested

"We are nothing alike!" Santana and Maria exclaimed at the same time

"Yes obviously." The teacher said mockingly.

Watching the two argue she felt a pull on her arm by Kylie becoming more amused by the minute at how the girl's eyes were lit up.

"Ms Berry! This means we'll be related one day!" The lone blonde squealed in excitement becoming even more excited when Rachel shared her happiness with a smile and a hug.

"So Kylie and Ms Berry are kinda the same right?"

"Yeah you could say that."

"Does the craziness get any better after you say I love you?"

"No," Maria sighed at the response, "But the sex does."

Exchanging a smirk with her cousin Santana thought about what Kylie said. Maybe it was time for Rachel to become a part of the family.


End file.
